


Drinks of the regretable sort

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Future AU, M/M, i might continue this and i might not, planning to do a reki point of veiw in chapter 2, post breakup of langa and reki, regretful langa, this is 6 years later they are 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: IM SUPPOSE TO BE SLEEPING BUT THIS SUDDENLY CAME TO MEOne night of passion, between two ex's, leaves us with unresolved tention and unanswered questions.Langa had the world in his hands. He had it in his hands because he had Reki, but Langas thirst for more got the better of him, and here he is, 6 years later, full of nothing but regrets of what once was.Enter Kyan Reki, heartbroken from the past, and left with nothing but the ghost of memories, we join him on his journey of moving on and becoming who he wants to be, succeeding in art and board making Before he remeets his old flame in a bar on 5th.Sometimes you dont want more... you know you deserve better. but your heart only wants him. No matter how much pain he cause you... so you are left with two decions, you can give this a second chance, or you can learn to let go.The whole langa and adem thing is barely mentioned, very breif in the past, as this is a reki and langa fic.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kyan Reki/Everyone, LANGA AND ADEM IS ONE SIDED AND TOXIC SO DONT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE THAT SHIP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Drinks of the regretable sort

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a vent fic, first 2 chapters will be short and their inner feelings. if people like this enough and i continue it, chapter 3 will go into acual story structure and interactions.

CHAPTER 1: LANGAS THOUGHTS

If I could kiss your lips once more I would leave them red and aching, to see his face so stunned, like the first time, I would do anything. 

He was so beautiful in that moment, so painfully beautiful, with red hair burning under the light of a streetlamp, cheeks crimson from the frosty weather, and breaths coming out in puffs of smoke, He was absolutely stunning in that moment, An angel in every way, but what really had stood out to Langa, was his eyes, those mesmerizing and hypnotic eyes, that reflected his soul with each passing glance, those eyes a glowing ember, so warm and inviting, screaming nothing but love for the man who had kissed him only moments prior, and then a bright smile stretching across red and swollen lips, swollen from being kissed so desperately. Kissed so desperately by a man who did not deserve him... a man who at that time could not love him, not as much as Reki had loved him, and not as much as he deserved to be. 

And so, he let him go. 

After leading the much-loved skater along, lying to him about how much he loved him. Pretending to care when Reki held his hand in his, and acting like he listened... when the redhead talked of their future during those late nights. Those nights that they would cling onto each other so tightly, and sleep easy in each other’s embrace. 

Langa let him go. He let go because he could not see the precious person before him, A person who deserved so much... a person who deserved to be cherished. 

To Langa his attraction to Reki had been nothing more than an experiment, an experiment to see how far they could go. To see if he could learn to love Reki the way Reki loved him... but no matter how hard he tried, Langa could not look at Reki the same way the bright-eyed male looked to him. 

Reki was like spring... and looked at Langa as though he hung the stars in the night sky, and brought water to a drought, Spring brought life to everything it touched, and yet..Winter had been stupid enough to ignore this marvel, for something else. 

For something new. 

Maybe he could have loved him sooner, or perhaps loved him more if his head had not been turned by the snake that slid along the grass, a snake that had suffocated the beauty that was spring, slimily limbs dragging up tanned skin still it wrapped around his throat, choking this beauty slowly, tightening its grip, the light fading as he scratched hoping to be freed, and Langa... All he did was watch. But not watch the person who loved him... no he watched the poison that would destroy him. 

He allowed that poison to injure the person he claimed to love, and then proceeded to kill that vibrant boy with the final blow, of letting him go. No... that wouldn’t be the right word... because Langa never held him to let go. He never offered his hand to be the one to let go... it was always Reki who offered. Offered him warmth, offered him console, offered him his very being... giving Langa whatever he wanted in that moment. 

HIs heart. His body.... his soul. 

And Langa had been the one to throw it away, to kick Reki when he was down, before chasing after the toxic drug that was Adem, something that was bound to hurt him, but it gave Langa a thrill, gave him a thrill to try something dangerous. 

But...thrills don’t last forever... 

Without the joy that used to buzz around within Langas sight, the skater was left aimlessly reaching for something that was no longer there. A love once so pure, turned rotten in an instant, and that the passion for freedom in skating crumbled from a brush of Langa’s fingertips. 

Which left Langa where he was now. Alone in a bar, cigarette between his lips and a glass in his hand. Regret bubbling in his stomach like a parasite. 6 years of bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the parasite had finally managed to crawl and scratch its way to Langa’s brain. Reminding him of the light he once had before the world turned grey... 

Reki had offered him more than a thrill. 

What he offered was unconditional. 

From his smiles, to his habits, to his very tone. Langa remembered it all. Every single piece, and he kicked himself every day for not appricating what he had before it was gone. He cursed himself for not learning more about his old lover. 

Wondered why he didn’t try like Reki had... asked Reki about his fears... and his joys. Asked him for dates in the park. Surprised him with little meaningful things, and casted a glance when their eyes met in class instead of looking away coldly. 

Reki had been beautiful... so very beautiful, inside and out. 

Yet Langa allowed himself to want for more. 

What a fool of a man, the fool who had let this ray of light slip through his fingers easily. 

A fool of a man. Who had lost everything. 

Because of a fleeting desire. 

Left with only the memories an ache to have that love he once had again. An ache to be Rekis again, and to feel the warmth of the others skin beneath his finger tips once more..  
If he had known the last time would of been the last, he would of treasured it enough to realise what he had was worth keeping. 

But what it's were no good, not anymore.

sulking under the dim lights of an empty bar, basking in the coldness of the world around him, just like he derserved to, Langa lifted his head with a deep breath, inhaling the musky smells of the room, before deciding it was time to go home. If he was to be miserable at least he could doit in the comofrt of his own apartment, but just then, as if the world liked to remind him what a failure he was... The bell above the door rang, and a vision strolled in, bringing with him the very sunshine and warmth these cold nights lacked.

You never realise what you have till it was gone, and for Langa that was the truest of all statements. Because now here he sat. Face to face with the very object to his thoughts and dreams standing before him. 

In a tiny bar on 5th. New York city. America. 

Oh how cruel fate could be.


End file.
